Do You Remember The Time?
by ThatGirlNamedBec
Summary: Dan constantly thinks back to 2009, when he and Phil had something real and were becoming more than just platonic friends. It's now 2014, and he is constantly finding it hard to repress the growing feelings he has for Phil. Little does he realize that Phil has a secret to reveal of his own...


**Author Note: Hello and welcome to my first Phan-fic! Hopefully it is not too cringey or anything. Anyway happy reading!  
**

**The title is inspired by lyrics by corexcrew's 2009 Phan Song from YouTube (look it up btw it is literal perfection)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dan or Phil (goddammit) and this a work of fiction. I have no clue what their relationship is like and this is merely just a story. **

* * *

My alarm sounded off as I suddenly remembered what day it was. October 19. The day I first met the love of my life, Phil. That week back in 2009 was the best of my entire life. I could feel something starting and I know Phil had too, but it had disappeared. When I returned to Manchester the following year for university, Phil had left me a message saying that there could never be anything between us because he didn't want to ruin the friendship we shared. I dragged myself out of my warm cocoon of a bed and went to go find some Cinnamon Crunch. Phil was already up and was wearing his glasses, the new ones that made his face even cuter. I really needed to sort my mind out and fast. Phil was friend not boyfriend Dan. Stop. He was drinking coffee from the Hello Kitty mug and editing a video. I wanted to remind him what day it was but thought it would be too obvious and would ruin everything between us. I ran my fingers through my dark brown hair that had turned Hobbit-esque due to washing it last night.

"Morning Dan. Sorry I had a couple handfuls of you Cinnamon Crunch. I know how you hate that."

I smiled to myself. It was a habit of Phil's I'd grown accustomed too and it never really bothered me.

"That's alright Phil I'm sure there's plenty left. What are you editing?"

Phil's eyes widened and glanced towards his screen. He lowered the screen and sipped some coffee.

"Oh nothing just throwing some ideas around." His tone was weird but I didn't push it. Maybe he did realize what day it was and it made him uncomfortable. He'd probably read some fan fiction.

"Hey…Dan?" Phil asked as I went to go pour some cereal.

"I found this really great Phan fiction. Brought back a lot of memories."

"Wasn't the Skin Fic was it," I teased obviously joking.

Phil laughed and his tongue stuck out of the corner the way I loved it.

"Oh no not that ever again. No this one talks about 2009."

Just the mention of that year made my ears prick and go red.

"That's... um great. Well written?"

"Brilliant. Almost identical to… you know."

I did but I didn't say anything. It was too painful to think about that time. How can a time so special and wonderful be filled with pain at the same time? I took my bowl of Cinnamon Crunch and headed towards my room. Perhaps some internetting will take my mind off everything.

The time was suddenly 5:00pm when I heard a knock on my door.

"Come in," I yelled out as the episode of Attack on Titan I was watching finished.

The door slowly opened. Phil stood in the doorway wearing the same green plaid shirt he wore back in 2009. He looked so damn cute I could literally cry.

"Hey Dan? Uh I've finished that video I was working on. I've hooked my laptop up to the TV, can you come check it out?"

I shut my laptop lid and headed out towards the living room. From the hallway I could hear music chiming and thought it sounded like Holding Thoughts In My Heart, but it couldn't possibly be. That was the song from that video. The video I thought determined me and Phil but was essentially 'a prank'. I saw the first photo on the TV and recognized it immediately. I had my hand in my hair pretending to be some stoic asshole and looked about eight years old. Phil was looking all cute and wearing the plaid shirt. I sat down on the sofa crease and the video continued on. I saw footage from Philisnotonfire 1, the bloopers. At the YouTube gathering.

"This is a story of Bear and Lion," a voice-over of Phil chimed through the video.

The clip from Phil's video where he reads the tarot cards shows up.

"I'm going to meet someone. An energetic warrior. He has a hasty personality and is quick to love or hate.

Pictures of me, of me and Phil began to scroll through like flashing lights. I had yet to comprehend that this was real, thinking this was just another Valentine's Video but it seemed all too real to be fake. The video stopped one picture. That picture from the where I'd brought the wine bottle.

"I love that energetic warrior more than life itself," Phil's voice said in my ear as I jumped, not expecting him so close. He stood in front of me, his hand doing that weird thing in his pocket. My eyes had begun to fog from tears and I couldn't tell whether from happiness or not yet. I was just praying this wasn't a joke. Phil must've noticed my expression because he started to look worried. He touched my shoulder and looked in my brown eyes.

"Don't cry Bear. I'm sorry I brought this on you. I can understand if you never want to talk to me again. I know what I said back then, that I never wanted anything more than friends but I lied. I've wanted you ever since I met you. You are the sunshine of my life. But you can do so much better than me. I guess this video is just my way of saying… Happy Anniversary."

As I looked into Phil's eyes, those icy blue eyes I'd spent years fawning over, I knew it was time. Time o finally take a leap of faith and make my lips pressed to Phil's and my body was filled with that warm sensation of belonging and passion. His mouth was salty and spicy from the Cinnamon Crunch he must've snacked on. Phil's hand reached my face and pulled me even closer, our tongues exploring each other's mouths. It was surreal to realize that this was now and this was real that Phil was with me in this way, the way I'd always dreamed he would be.

We pulled away from the kiss and touched foreheads together, noses touching.

"I can't believe this is real," Phil said, his voice wavering slightly, "I can't believe this is you and me, actually together the always wished for."

"Well believe it Lion because I'm not leaving any time soon."

And with that we migrated towards Phil's cosy room and fell asleep in each other's arms, not anything more, just appreciating each other's warmth and rekindling that spark from back in 2009.

The End.


End file.
